


Morning Afters

by mneiai



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Morning after drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble fills--I asked people for a ship they'd like to see having a "morning after"

“As pretty as you are when you’re sleeping, you should probably shower and go get Molly her breakfast.” The voice broke through Mohinder’s dream and jarred him awake. 

Months of living in fear of one person or another had taught him to be instantly alert. His eyes shot open to stare into Niki’s smirking face. It took him a moment to process why she was there, why he was there, and vaguely remembered agreeing to dinner with her and D.L. while Micah and Molly had a sleepover. Recalling D.L. brought all the events back to his mind and he scrambled up, backing away from the super-strong wife of the man he was pretty sure he’d slept with only a few hours earlier.

“Oh, don’t look like that,” Niki said, face softening as she took in his trepidation. “You both deserved a little fun…I only wish I had thought to set up a webcam in here, I could have made so much money off of you two. You looked incredible.”

“You…watched us?” He knew he had been drunk, finally feeling like he was able to relax a little with two people who could understand, in a way, what he had gone through. But the idea that he’d been that out of it as to miss Niki in the same room as them was disturbing. “Where’s D.L.?”

Niki sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the area next to her. After a moment Mohinder crawled forward to sit there. “He’s in the shower, which is down the hallway, he should be done soon. I just want you to know, I’m not upset, at all. D.L. and I have always had a pretty open relationship, and we both agreed that you’d be a fun person to get to know a little better. Plus, Micah and Molly are so close, we should be closer, too.” At some point she’d started playing with his hair, running her fingers through the thick curls. Mohinder was sure if he wasn’t still utterly confused, he’d be more than a little turned on.

“D.L. and I agreed that, now that things are looking up and we’ve got all that money that Linderman left lying around, that we’d start enjoying our lives.” Her voice dipped into a purr. “And that we’d share…everything.”

Mohinder swallowed, but really couldn’t think of any way to protest as she rolled on top of him, her strength making it impossible for him to resist, even if he wanted to. There was a flash of movement in the doorway that revealed a still-damp D.L. wrapped in a towel. There was no woman’s wrath to survive, but Mohinder was pretty sure he was still going to come out of this bruised and sore.


	2. Mohinder/Nathan

Mohinder tried to be quiet, tried to slip from the bed and onto the cold morning floor without disturbing Nathan, but he should have known better. As soon as the mattress shifted, Nathan was awake, eyes piercing Mohinder with a look that said a million things all at once. Offering a bashful smile, Mohinder continued getting dressed.

It should have been more awkward than it was, or perhaps they should have made it so it wasn’t awkward at all. Mohinder wasn’t sure how one night stands worked in the States, he was sure that television shows didn’t tell the whole story. But it was what it was, made worse by the fact that it wasn’t Mohinder’s cheap apartment or wherever Nathan took people he didn’t want his wife finding out about. They’d had sex in Peter’s bed, bored and lonely, hoping Peter would return from wherever he flew off to.

He felt like he should wash the sheets, should clean up the area, leave no trace of them behind. But Nathan was still lounging there, as if sleeping in his brother’s bed was no new experience for him, and Mohinder just didn’t have the energy. 

“You’ll keep this quiet?”

Mohinder raised his eyebrows and resisted the urge to scoff. “I’m from India, Mr. Petrelli, I’m better at hiding this sort of thing than you’ll ever be.”

They saw themselves out, being greeted by the new batch of bodyguards that had been sent over sometime in the night. No one was surprised to see them crumpled and tired, the obvious cover was that they had stayed up most of the night, slept in a chair or on the couch. No one else would ever know.


	3. Peter/Mohinder

Peter snuggled closer to Mohinder, appreciating the warmth the other was giving off in the chilly early afternoon air. If he could draw this out, just a little longer, it would be perfect. Because when Mohinder woke up, Peter didn’t know how he’d react, but right now he was pliable, sleeping body accepting Peter’s hold like it was meant to be.

A smile graced his lips. He could do quite a few things to make sure Mohinder woke up happy. Surely he’d appreciate the hand moving down his stomach, dipping between his legs, and the mouth that followed. Peter was an expert at making other’s happy, Mohinder deserved happiness, the two of them together was a good equation.

When Mohinder finally had a conscious reaction, it was to gasp and cry out, clutching at Peter’s shoulder before collapsing back onto the mattress. Peter had watched his face the entire time, loving the expressions he could draw out with just the right movement of his tongue. He had known from the moment he slipped into the back of that taxi that there was something special about Mohinder--he was going to make sure he had a chance to figure out what it was.


	4. Peter/Nathan

Nathan woke with a pounding headache, his mouth tasting like someone had shoved it full of week old road kill, and a stiffness that could only be put down to sleeping on a subpar mattress. Sunlight all but blinded him when he opened his eyes, even though the curtains were drawn, and the little noises of someone moving around him made him want to scream.

“You’re up? Here, drink this, and take these. They’ll help.”

“Pete?” He didn’t dare open his eyes again, but that was his brother’s voice, the familiar feel of his brother’s caring hands wiping his forehead and putting a cup and some pills into his grip.

“You drank a lot last night, you need to get rehydrated. And a shower will probably do you some good, too. Do you feel nauseous?”

“I—no, I don’t—but, what’s going on? Why am I at your place?” He took a swallow of the liquid and tried not to cringe at the taste, deciding he never wanted to know what was in it, then took the pills.

“I didn’t want you going home to Heidi like this, I thought it would be better if we kept it quiet.”

Nathan gave a sigh of relief, but then stopped, because even that much of an effort hurt. “Thanks, Pete, you’re the best.”

“…I know, Nathan. You’re welcome.”


	5. Sylar/Bennet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape

He adjusted his glasses, buttoned up his pants, and stood, barely sparing a glance for the crumpled body below him. It hadn’t been pleasurable, though he had managed to get off, taking comfort in degrading the monster in any way he could. This wasn’t about scientific inquiry, or about protecting others, this was about some bastard going after his little girl. And said bastard had been placed right into his hands.

Anything he wanted to do, he could. Any torture, any pain he wanted to inflict on the cesspool in this cage, he could. But the one thing he wanted, to watch Sylar’s eyes frosting over with death the same way his victims’ had, was denied him. And so he would rage against that, push and pull at the beast until he was a bloody, mangled mess, and leave him in a pile on the cement for one of the doctor’s to patch up just enough to keep him alive.

This was more than he deserved.


	6. Matt/Bennet

Parkman had stopped by the night before, wanting to see the new letter from his wife and son (they had been communicating less and less, though Parkman still didn’t know why). Noah wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking at the moment, perhaps he’d been lonely with no one around since Hana was off on an extraction mission with Hiro, or perhaps it had been nostalgia for the days Before. They’d had sex all over his office, joint creaking, back pulling sex the likes of which they’d never even experimented with as teenagers.

Waking up sprawled on a couch was enough to make him wish it was quite a bit Before, with the Haitian working for him instead of Parkman, ready to wipe the mind of anyone Noah pointed to. But Parkman could read minds, and his attempt at a leer while still blushing was ridiculous, but offsetting. Noah could convince himself, later, it was all in an effort to stay in the good graces of one of the heads of Homeland Security, one of the darlings of the White House. And he knew Parkman knew this, and also knew that wasn’t what it was about at all.

Noah wondered how a telepath managed to lie to himself when the truth was blaring out of another’s mind. And what a telepath did when another person ended up believing a lie. Whichever one Parkman chose to go with was fine, there wouldn’t be any repetition to get in the way of a good self delusion.


	7. Claude/Bennet

“I guess all that work you did with Peter Petrelli didn’t work out.” Noah had some idea he was being catty, but he had just spent days on the run, fearing for the life of his daughter and millions of others, trying to come up with plan after plan to protect his own. He’d lost Hana, had almost lost his Claire, and didn’t even want to think of what the remaining forces behind Primatech were planning for him.

And then there was his former partner, appearing with blazing questions about what had happened to the younger Petrelli brother and how the city had managed to survive. It had lead to screaming, threats and insults, every low blow they could land. It had lead to physical blows, too, punches that had devolved into grappling on the ground. It wasn’t an unfamiliar position.

“Shove it,” came his answer from the covers, covering a curled up body. There was pain in the voice, loss and loneliness. Noah couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’ll be leaving, stay as long as you like, I’m done with the place.” He had a family to return to. He actually had a life.


End file.
